This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There is an increasing emphasis on living healthy lifestyles and a large segment of the population is participating in activities that support such lifestyles. This includes a growing trend of participation in endurance sports. Healthy lifestyles, the training behind endurance sports, and athletic lifestyles all center on proper nutrition, hydration and an appropriate exercise regimen. However, misinformation abounds, but even well informed individuals have difficulty achieving optimal training.